Just Wasn't The Same Without You
by BurningEmber1
Summary: Sango had recently recieved word that her village was being rubuilt and that she was needed to go back. When Miroku hears this announcement, he is absolutely heart broken. Years later the group passes by and their paths cross again?


Note: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me...but to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Just Wasn't The Same Without You  
  
By, Concetta Guido (BurningEmber)  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
With nightfall just approaching, the Inuyasha gang had settled down under a bright, roaring fire that Kagome had recently built. The silver haired hanyou seemed to be staring off into space as the sky was brightly lit pink and lavender. Thinking about Kikyo perhaps? It was a possibility, as a matter of fact, anything was a possibility with the hanyou Kagome loved. Things had been going just fine lately, Naraku still had the jewel, which was almost complete, but that was alright. They would get it from him eventually. But, Kagome could sense something very awkward tonight, and it wasn't any jewel shards. But just like something wasn't right, like a great change was to occur very soon. Shrugging it off, she covered Shippou and fell asleep.   
  
Not too far from where Kagome slept, Sango stared into the black lake that was lit by the moon's glow. She was deep in thought, which was pretty obvious to the perverted monk that had been watching her not too far off. Kirara meowed and purred against Sango as she stroked him gently. She had heard that her village was being rebuilt and some people from her village had survived. Be it that they had escaped what ruble was to crush them, or they were in the next village. They needed more exterminators, and there were very few left, including herself.   
  
"Kirara, I think it's time we went back," She said sadly. The fire cat youkai hissed in disagreement. Sango sighed and continued to stroke him as she spoke. "I don't want to leave them either…but we must if we want to save the village. You want to go home, right?" Why was she asking the fire cat? Was she losing it? Miroku listened in closely, or tried to at least. He hung onto her every word as she spoke, and prayed to Buddha that this wasn't going to happen. Perhaps she'll change her mind? He thought to himself, but knew better. Not wanting to hear more, which would only break his heart if he did, he went to sleep himself.   
  
Yet, what Miroku didn't stick around for was Sango carrying on about her decision and then how much she loved him. "I love him. I admit, Kirara, I love the perverted monk that hits on other women and asks, sounding like he's begging to bear his child. I'd bear his child if he would ask me…" Kirara just stared at Sango, as if he completely understood everything she just said. Sango smiled at him. "I'd be leaving him though, the one thing I don't want to be is parted from him. But, Kohaku…" What did Kohaku have to do with her decision? Nothing at all, she was just making excuses to leave. "The gang would be fine without me, right? They can take care of themselves…yea, I'm leaving." Her mind was made up, she would leave in the morning. She placed the silk sheet over her and felt Kirara snuggle up against her and she closed her eyes, falling asleep.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome screamed as Sango woke up to seeing Inuyasha land on the cold, hard ground beneath him. She only wondered what Inuyasha had done to upset Kagome this time. She looked to her right and saw Miroku asleep against the tree, she smiled for a brief moment, then thought about last night and glanced back up to see Kagome kneeling next to her.  
  
"Everything okay, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and rolled up the silk sheet.   
  
"Everything is just fine, Kagome," She said with a smile and ate her fish quietly. When Sango was done, Miroku had just woken up and noticed all eyes were on him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Is something wrong Miroku? You never sleep this late," Shippou said. Miroku chuckled at this and shook his head.  
  
"I'm fine, Shippou," He said.  
  
"Well, now that everyone is up," Sango began. Miroku wondered what she had to say, but would once again hang on her every word. "I have received word that my village is being rebuilt and that I am needed. After much thought, I've decided to go back and help recreate what was once lost." She finished. Miroku stared, absolutely shocked and speechless.   
  
"But Sango," Kagome said. "I thought you were going to help us…"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," Sango said and hugged her, Shippou and eventually Inuyasha who had, surprising to Kagome, hugged Sango back. She looked at Miroku just as Kirara jumped on her shoulder. "Goodbye, Miroku…" She gave him a hug and began walking off towards her new village. Miroku followed her and caught up with her, grabbing her wrist gently and into his arms safely. "Miroku?"  
  
"Sango," Was all he said as he brought his lips to hers in a kiss. Sango's eyes widened, but didn't hold back. She responded to that kiss as quick as it was presented. "Don't forget me."  
  
"I could never forget you," She said and hugged him, then walked off for the final time. She would go back, lonely, but not really. That kiss would burn in her memory forever as she placed her hand over her heart and for a moment looked as if she were to cry.   
  
"Miroku, are you going to be ok?" Kagome asked him. Miroku looked pained, he lost his Sango. The one thing that meant more to him than the wind tunnel. He wanted to ask her to bear his child, right after he told her he loved her. He wanted to say it at that moment, but the words wouldn't come to him. Basically, chocked. The pain wouldn't leave until she came back, he knew this well because there was no cure, no treatment, nothing.   
  
"Hey! Playboy!" Inuyasha called out to him. Miroku snapped his attention to Inuyasha, breaking all concentrated thought.   
  
"I-I'm sorry," He said and ate what fish was left for him. His love was gone. But for how long? Would their paths ever cross again like they had once before? He didn't know, but he prayed to Buddha that they did. He wanted to see the face that made him smile. His Sango, his future wife, the woman who would bear his future children. The children that would carry the cursed tunnel in their right hands. He sighed at the thought. He could just picture what children they would create together. Beautiful children with his eyes and their mothers beauty. Perfect children.   
  
His wonderful image ended when Inuyasha started to scream out Miroku's name to get his attention.  
  
"Do you hear me in there?! I said move your lazy ass!" He yelled.   
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, I'm up," He said and got up from the ground, sighing deeply once again.   
  
"Sango's departure must really be getting to him, huh?" Kagome inquired. Inuyasha stared at the floor. He knew what it felt like to lose someone you cared for. Although Kikyo still wandered Sengoku Jidai, living off the souls of the dead. She still wasn't the same Kikyo he knew. She was dead for one thing, she lived off hatred for him as opposed mixed emotions. There were no mixed emotions in Kikyo's body. Nothing but hate which built up more and more every time they had encountered one another. It killed him to see it, but he also had Kagome. He also loved Kagome. He didn't see her as a "Jewel Detector" any longer, but his Kagome. The Kagome that made him smile. The Kagome that did so much for him just to see him happy. Preparing meals, trying to treat his wounds. He loved the attention she gave him, which focused mainly on him. But what he loved was her altogether. And secretly hoped that Sango and Miroku would meet again someday, just so they could be happy. 


End file.
